The Archives
tweets will have display name at time of screenshot and handle, dms will just have their name. if dates are on the screenshot or if theres a caption ill include em. taken from the crungle interactions thread, transcribed as best as i can. 18/07/2017 [ "a 2 part play" @abirdboi] julia: hey julia: ya girl is gonna eat crab paulina: crab? sav: eat??? rob: girl??????? crime master crime (@abirdboi): hey guys im into tentacle porn binch crungle (@ioudhouse): me too omggg crime master crime: p...paulina,,,,, binch crungle: ...that was... a Joke™... wasn't it crime master crime: I'm,,,I'm so sorry,,,,,, binch crungle (@ioudhouse): put this date in the calander ��Lynner's Husband�� (@hatsunemayo): its already there with all the other dates of the year ��Lynner's Husband��: paulina,,, do you know what a calendar is Sav: goin through the woods at night Robin: that's how you die savannah sav: me? personally? Capt. �� (@officialsavs): YEAH I DONT WANNA SEE NSFW OF COLONEL SANDERS ON MY TL RN THANKS prof. �� (@ioudhouse): link please prof. �� : h,ey! can i get a link to this prof. �� : can i get uhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh h h h. H hhhh a link 15/05/2017 Sav: Hey do you think mario is thicc Robin: Why do you ask sav: Answer the question Robert Robin: Did p hack your account Sav: hey do you think mario is thicc Paulina: Uh Paulina: Yeah Paulina: This seems like a questio robin would ask me Sav: wow 01/05/2017 I love you very much but what the actual hell happened here" @officialsavs rob: whats good sav: made a cobbler rob: was it good sav: its bakin rob: innit lobster rob: why bake sav: wha sav: what are you saying rob: isnt it lobster rob: why it bakin sav: cobbler???? rob: ye sav: cobbler =/= lobster??????? rob: its not? rob: is it anything like lobster sav: images of a lobster and a cobbler sav: robin i love you but what the actual fuck rob: UHHHHHH WHAY rob: ALL THIS TIME rob: I THOUGHT IT WAS A WAY OF COOKING LOBSTER rob: WHAT THE FUCK sav: H O W sav: HOW ROBIN sav: HOW 29/07/2017 sav: is there no one /not/ doing drugs nico: yeah the 11 year old rob: savce sav: is that my name as sauce 15/04/2017 Dtcv. �� (@abirdboi): brewster is my tsundre bf Capt. �� (@officialsavs): please delete Dtcv. ��: we are in love captain Capt. ��: hes just trying to run a business robin Dtcv. ��: yes,,,, the business,,,,, in my heart,,,,, 31/08/2017 aka GIL DAY rob: gil? gil: hey gil ? gil: yeah gil? gil: what gil? gil: sup gil? gil: howdy gil? gil: hey gil rob: gils, we got a situation seen by 4 people gil, gil, gil and gil gil (@officialsavs): hey can we do a Hey Gillian thread? (Not on this tweet) gil (@overreactivist): Hey Gillian gil (@dorkaberries): Hey Gillian gil (@overreactivist): Huh? gil (@dorkaberries) i cant read gil (@officialsavs): Responding hey Gillian to the tweet i said not to respond to with hey gillian is actually the most gil thing were having too much fun to take screenshots im so sorry gil 05/09/2017 the perspective of our dearest paulina" @abirdboi paulina: hey sav @officialsavs (@abirdboi): hey p @officialsavs: whats up paulina: how are you Miss Dewberry @officialsavs: doin college essays :/ paulina: nice pulina: whatcha eat today @officialsavs: in n out obvs paulina: its like im talkin to the Real Sav wow @officialsavs: i am the real sav tf paulina: my bad paulina: uhhhh what else does sav dooooo @officialsavs: she writes, she eats, really the whole package paulina: hey rob @abirdboi (@officialsavs): hey paulina: hows kamen rider @abirdboi: Really good 08/09/2017 i roll to shoot colin mocharie seen by 3 people #Sav, #sav? and #Sav 29/07/2017 robin: hey guys did you know people will buy clocks more when the hands are pointed at ten and two piper: where is your proof robin: they look happy robin: wait that wasnt the question i was expecting 06/07/2017 gonna pop an N on this one for Narc" @officialsavs robin: 40 + 200 paulina: 240 heck yeahhhhh sav: im rob: wait sav: rob piper: robin,, paulina: ROBIN 18/07/2017 paulina: hey julia would you ever consider pyp leaves the chat sav: protecting young pelicans sav: oh cool so she hates animals paulina: wow!!!! Dtcv. �� (@abirdboi): I want ribs Lyns hsbd. �� (@hatsune_mayo): you already have some. you always have. 17/09/2017 paulina: NO paulina: TAILS ISNT INTO FISTING nico: he is now danny: fist his mouth piper: hey nico: if you wanna be my lover, you gotta let me fist tails piper: i think thats up to tails to decide rob: tails is eight years old Category:Memes